


Have You Ever Wanted to Fuck the Horror Movie Villain?

by MyKinkIsPapyrus



Series: A First Time for Everyone [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Horrortale Papyrus (Undertale), Loss of Virginity, Other, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), baculum, gender neutral reader, reader has unquenchable thirst for skeleton dick, reader is not eliza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 20:30:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20981924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyKinkIsPapyrus/pseuds/MyKinkIsPapyrus
Summary: You fall into the underground and give up halfway through the puzzles, offering your very sexy skeleton captor something else in exchange for not murdering you.





	Have You Ever Wanted to Fuck the Horror Movie Villain?

**Author's Note:**

> Reader is channeling that feeling I get when I'm watching horror movies where I want to fuck the villain of the movie, hence the title. Trying to work on kinktober stuff but I'm not sure if you've noticed, I don't write very fast. This series has about 6 more Papyri to go (fellswap, swapfell, vampire, classic, fell, and swap). I've been slowly chipping away at all of them so I might actually post more often soon? Wild. Maybe I'll post art with the kinktober stuff, considering some of it would be easier than writing, but then it would be. Very obvious who I am. If I do decide to post art and you recognize who I am I want you to keep it to yourself, a lot of kids follow me on main and I don't want someone saying that username in conjunction with this stuff, y'know?

You fell into a mountain and now you were dealing with life threatening “puzzles” (more like death traps) set up by a talking skeleton. You were definitely having some kind of day. You stood in front of the next trial, out of freebies, while the towering lone skeleton watched you with a smile that looked sweet but was most definitely sinister.

Suddenly, you turned towards him with a glint in your eye as you decided to skip whatever hidden evils this seemingly untouched snowy clearing held. “I will do anything for you if you will let me skip the rest of these puzzles.” His smile lessened as much as it could for a skeleton as he tilted his head at your words.

“OH, _ANYTHING,_ YOU SAY?” His smile was back and more obviously sinister than before. You just smiled in return, trying to give off an air of confidence and flirtation. Your friends would call you weird but you always wished more people would try to fuck the horror movie villain to get out alive, might as well try it yourself as you're out of alternatives. Well. You probably would have tried to fuck the skeleton even if you weren't in danger because you're kind of just a freak like that.__

_ _“Yes, anything. I'm guessing we're probably alone in these woods? I will literally ride you right here right now as long as I can skip the rest of these.” You gestured to the empty murder field._ _

_ _“OH. OOOHH.” He smacked his face with a gloved hand. “I CAN'T BELIEVE I COULDN'T TELL THAT THAT WAS WHAT YOU WERE ASKING FOR. BUT SURE, THAT WILL ALSO SUFFICE.”_ _

_ _“What did you think I was asking for?”_ _

_ _“NOT IMPORTANT!!!” He exclaimed. He grabbed you, easily hoisted you into his arms and began to hover over the field. That was pretty surprising but you got over it quickly when he reached the other side and took off in a full sprint. He rushed through the forest, dodging other monsters with ease. He managed to sprint through the town at speeds not seen by many in quite a while._ _

_ _Before you knew it, you were through a door and in a decently well kept house, though upon glancing into what seemed to be a kitchen you immediately decided to pretend the kitchen did not exist. At a pace still quick, but much more leisurely than before, the skeleton carried you up the stairs and into the first door on the landing._ _

_ _You jumped out of his arms and onto the worn down fire patterned rug before observing the room around you: a bookshelf with many well read books and action figures decorating the shelves, a nearly ancient looking desktop computer, a table with several blueprints for what you guessed were his death traps, and a race car bed that had some chipping paint. You thought that last thing was kind of strange at first glance, but giving it another thought...yep, definitely jealous._ _

_ _“You have an awesome bed, Mr. Bones.” You said, throwing him a wink._ _

_ _“THANK YOU, BUT MY NAME ISN'T MR. BONES, IT'S PAPYRUS. WHY DID YOU CALL ME THAT?”_ _

_ _“Well, because I didn't know your actual name for one, for two,” you leaned closer to him, “I'm about to get on Mr. Bones’ wild ride.” He gave you a strange glance, obviously not getting the reference, though you didn't expect him to._ _

_ _“OKAY.” _ _

_ _He picked you up once more and plopped you down onto his mattress before crawling on top of you and nibbling your neck. His sharp teeth scraped your skin, making you bleed slightly, and his tongue lolled out to roughly lap it up._ _

_ _His hands reached down to undo your pants and then his own, his intimidatingly large bone cock came free from his pants...which he immediately tried to thrust into you with no prepping._ _

_ _"Woah, woah! Slow down there, handsome!" He pulled back, confused and slightly embarrassed. "You can't just go in bone dry, you've got to lube up a bit first, or you might hurt someone." His cheekbones were fully flushed a soft red at that._ _

_ _"I APOLOGIZE FOR MY INEXPERIENCE, I'VE NEVER DONE THIS WITH ANYONE BEFORE." You tilted your head, trying to decide whether fucking a virgin monster and getting to show him the ropes is hotter than a monster who's already a beast in the sheets. You conclude you can't make a call like that since you've never fucked a monster before._ _

_ _"Don't worry, I'll give you some tips in exchange for yours, haha. And if it makes you feel better, it's my first time fucking anything not human." He loomed over you with more confidence at your words, Papyrus' jagged smile more genuine. "So do you have any lube?"_ _

_ _He seemed to think for a moment, his gaze wandering to the workbench and a can of wd40. You immediately derailed that train of thought._ _

_ _"Yeah, no, absolutely not, that's not going to fly. That's not safe for being inside someone. We'll have to do this the other way then." You sat up, leaning forward and experimentally licked the head of his bacula, Papyrus shivered in response._ _

_ _You braced yourself for the hard surface, dipping further down to take the entire head of his cock into your mouth. It was certainly more firm than a human dick but the surface was still not as bone hard as you had been expecting, you figured it was just because of whatever funky magic allowed him to make expressions made his dick less abrasive._ _

_ _You bobbed up and down on him, covering more of his bacula in saliva. His fingers brushed against your hair, obviously wanting to push your head further down onto him. You pulled up before he got a chance._ _

_ _"Okay," you took a moment to regain your breath, pulling your small bottle of emergency lube out of your abandoned pants, "Good thing I have this." As you squeezed a bit out onto your palm and started to stroke him he spoke up._ _

_ _"WHAT WAS THE POINT OF YOU SWALLOWING AROUND MY DICK IF YOU HAD LUBE ON YOU THIS ENTIRE TIME?" He was so confused he didn't even stutter when you thumbed the head of his cock._ _

_ _"Oh, just because I wanted to suck your dick." You seemed pleased with how slick you've gotten him._ _

_ _Papyrus brought a hand to his face to ponder that response for a second. "FAIR."_ _

_ _You wiped the remainder of the lube on your hands off on your discarded pants, before lying back down in front of him, legs spread. "Should be ready to go now, big guy. Just take it slow; you're kinda huge."_ _

_ _He straightened up, beaming at the compliment, before lining himself up with you. Cautiously he pressed forward, his head sliding in slowly, stretching you. You sighed and hummed, pleased at the stretch, as it has been a while. The next vertebrae-like bone popped in, your leg involuntarily twitching as Papyrus let out a soft growl. He retracted himself and pumped back in slightly further than before._ _

_ _With each thrust more of him was inside you, your legs twitched more, and you let out a soft, satisfied moan with each pump of his hips. His breathing was heavy as he worked his cock deeper inside of you. Soon, he stilled himself as he bottomed out, enjoying the feeling of you wrapped around the entirety of his cock, losing himself in the feeling of it a bit._ _

_ _You squirmed around him, getting his attention and pulling him out of the pleasure filled daze he was in._ _

_ _"Please move holy fuck-" Was all you managed to get out. He happily complied with a slightly jerking motion, having been so comfortable to be still inside you. You began to moan as he found a rhythm, hips snapping to your ass like a piston as he skewered you on his cock._ _

_ _Your hands loosely grabbed onto each of his humerus, fingers tightening around them once you got a good grip. He sped up as you began to twitch underneath him, allowing yourself to be taken by the sensation of him fucking you until you cum, seizing up around him with a harsh gasp, fingernails attempting to scratch at the bones of his arms._ _

_ _The tightening and the sound edged him on, pushing him to a wild pace before he shuddered and stopped completely. His hands that had been bruising your hips moved to press into the mattress on either side of your face as he attempted to keep himself from collapsing on top of you._ _

_ _You both laid there for a minute as you regained your breath and scattered thoughts. You were the first to speak._ _

_ _"Holy shit, big guy. You did great for your first time." You smiled up at him and rubbed one of his humerus with a lingering hand._ _

_ _"THANK YOU." was all he managed to get out before his arms collapsed. He managed to angle himself away from laying directly on top of you but he was out cold and you were still mostly under him._ _

_ _You glanced around before finding an acceptable blanket and decided to fall asleep as best you could, snuggling a jagged 8 foot tall skeleton man._ _


End file.
